The Angel and the Phoenix
by Riku Sempai
Summary: Cronos wanted to escape from the torture and experimenting from Tylon and even his own father, and when he meets a mysterious girl who also posseses two different "beast forms", will he end up with a new friend, or another enemy?
1. The Prince and the Ghost

Title: The Prince and the Ghost

Hello! This is my very first Bloody Roar fic! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bloody Roar, or any of it's characters. I only own Riku.

It had been morning at the zoanthrope kingdom as Ganesha was about to check on Cronos. He had made his way to the doors to Crono's bedroom, and as he opened the door, his face was full of shock. "The prince is gone!"

"Heh! Finally, I can have some time away from my life." Cronos had hid himself in the bushes at the castle grounds. He wore a regular shirt, black pants, and a hooded jacket just to disguise himself. He hated living in the castle, and he felt miserable there because Ganesha and his father would always keep him locked up in his room, only to come out for his father, just to have him study Crono's rare zoanthrope abilities. This wasn't the life he wanted. He yearned for adventure. He looked up at the kingdom once again before pulling up the grey jacket's hood over his head and wandering off from the kingdom.

"Ah! Nothing like a walk around town!" Riku said with a cheerful grin on her face. Riku walked towards the center of the town with her pet hawk, Kalana cheerfully chirping on her shoulder. Riku sat on the bench near a giant fountain and laid her backpack right next to her. Kalana hovered away from Riku's shoulder and landed right next to Riku. She gave off a cute but demanding chirp at Riku and then stared at her master as Riku started to dig in the backpack's giant pouches. "I hear you Kalana. Just let me find it first." Riku kept digging into her backpack untill she pulled out a bag that had fresh sandwiches in it. Riku took out a quarter of one of the sandwiches. She placed a napkin on the bench in front of the eager little hawk, and placed the sandwich on top of it. "There you go. Enjoy!" Kalana gave out a sweet little chirp before pecking at the sandwich and eating it little by little. Riku smiled and looked forward to see Hans (A/N: Also known as Fox in the first Bloody Roar.) had a young man all tied up and was unable to move. Hans also had a long chain tied around his victim's neck. Riku put the rest of the sandwich away in her backpack and then ran towards Hans.

"Come on bird boy, show me your power. Change into your phoenix form!" Cronos gritted his teeth as the chain grew tighter and tighter around his neck. "Now! Change now!" Cronos felt the energy from his phoenix form rush through his body, but before he could change, he saw a girl with blonde hair, a black muscle shirt, black pants, and a pendant hanging around her neck, running straight towards them. "Get away from him!" Hans looked up at her and smirked. "Hmm, what a pretty babe you are!" Riku glared at him with a murderous glint in her eyes. Cronos felt that he didn't want her to get into the same mess he's in. "No! Get away! Go!" Hans tugged on the chain really hard and Cronos moaned in pain. "Can it, bird boy! As for you my dear, why don't you stick around for awhile?" Hans threw another strand of rope and Riku was binded the same way Cronos was. She squirmed and wiggled, but the rope was too tight. (No...Now he's caught her...) Cronos felt real guilty. It was his fault that Hans had caught a new victim to torture.

"Kalana!" Kalana looked up from her master's call and began to take flight. She swooped down and cried out her war cry as she swooped down at Hans and began pecking him continuously. "Ack! Get away from me you stupid bird!" Kalana became enraged, and her pecking became more painful. Hans started to try to swat the hawk away, but Kalana only dodged his hands and pecked him more viciously.

Cronos just watched the hawk ruthlessly attack Hans before he felt a strong source of energy coming from nearby. He turned towards Riku and saw that her pendant and her eyes began glowing a bright blue light. Riku's skin turned very pale, and her shirt started to have longer sleeves. Then he saw as Riku broke the rope binding her. He watched her hands went right through her shirt's giant sleeves and then changed into giant steel claws from within the sleeves. Riku had become her ghost form, and she made her way closer and closer to Hans. Kalana saw her master walking towards Hans and decided to fly away. Hans looked at the ghost with giant eyes before pleading with her. "Eh heh heh, hey baby! You know i was just k-kidding!" Riku kept walking towards Hans, it was clear that the end was near for him. "Don't worry fox boy. I won't hurt you...MUCH!" Riku pounced on Hans and tied him up the same way he tied her and Cronos. Then with one of the ends of the rope, Riku spun Hans in the air before throwing him half-way across the town.

Cronos stared at the ghost as she walked up to him and cut the rope and chains that binded him. He looked at her, and felt as if she looked very familiar. But before he could think of who she reminded him of, she jumped high towards a tree. She took one last look at Cronos before leaping from tree to tree, her hawk closely followed while carrying her backpack in its talons. Cronos just stood there, staring at the tree that the ghost was standing on before dissapearing. Then he heard a man cry out "Prince Cronos! I have finally found you!" Ganesha came running towards Cronos. Cronos sighed and silently thought to himself. (I guess my fun's over...)

TBC

So, how did I do for my first Bloody Roar story? Good? Bad? Well, thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


	2. The Midnight Chat

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I wanted to thank you all for your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or any of its characters. I only own Riku and Kalana.

"That Girl... Is she a zoanthrope? No...She can't be. I would be able to tell if she was. Who is she?" Cronos kept thinking about the girl who saved him earlier that day. He could barely get any sleep because his mind was set on her and her abilities. He got up and walked towards the window, thinking that maybe watching the stars could get his mind away from her. He watched as a shooting star flew across the sky, and then he whispered to himself, "I wish I could get a chance to talk to her again..." He closed his eyes and then heard a small chrip coming from below.

"Keep it down, Kalana. We don't want to wake anyone up." Cronos opened his eyes and saw the ghost talking to her pet hawk from the trees.He decided to follow her so he jumped towards a tree that was really close to his bedroom window, and tried to sneak up on the ghost. Cronos tried to get closer to Riku before he accidentally shook a tree branch. "Huh?" Riku looked up to Cronos's direction and then scampered off. "No! Wait!" Cronos tried to follow Riku by jumping on the tree branches. Riku noticed this, and in an attempt to make Cronos lose sight of her, she jumped down from the trees. Cronos saw this and looked towards the ground. He watched as Riku ran on foot and Cronos jumped to the ground after her. He looked all around the area and couldn't find and sign of Riku. He fell on his knees before he muttered,"No... I lost my only chance to talk to her..."

"Phew! That was close... Why was that guy spying on us?" "Huh?" Cronos looked on the top of the trees to see the ghost sitting on a tree branch while talking to her hawk. He stared at the ghost for a minute before the person whom the ghost reminded him of was starting to come to him. "Uranus?" The ghost and her hawk both looked at Cronos with shocked faces before the girl muttered "Aww crud... He caught us..." "Please, I just wanted to ta-" Before Cronos was able to finish his sentence, the ghost jumped down and looked like she was about to attack any second. "Why do you keep following us?" Cronos just stared at Riku for awhile and then the image of Uranus came to his mind. "Uranus. Mother." "Mother?" Riku let her guard down slowly before Cronos grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Uranus! I can't believe it! You came back!" Riku just stared in surprize as Cronos hugged her tightly and buried his face into her chest. Kalana was perched on a tree and watched in shock as the strange guy hugged her master. (What the heck!?!) The little hawk thought. Riku was thinking along the same lines. "I have prayed for you to come back. The whole kingdom is gonna be in danger if Orion takes control of it any further." "Er... I'd love to help you. But one question... Who's Uranus?" Cronos stared at her in shock and in his mind, the vision of Uranus staring at him dissapeared and revealed Riku staring at him with a puzzled expression. "You're not Uranus.." "Yeah... And your point is?" Cronos was about to reply when he heard Ganesha shout from Cronos's bedroom. "No! The prince has escaped!" Riku and Kalana also heard this and then stared at Cronos before they both thought, (This guy is a prince!?!) Cronos looked back to Riku and got on his knees. "Please! I beg of you! Take me with you! Take me out of here!" "Er... I would, but-" "Please!" Cronos then transformed himself into a small penguin and stared at Riku with cute little eyes. "A penguin...Great..." Riku muttered before she saw the small penguin put his wings together and stare at her with big puppy eyes. (You have got to be kidding me! Don't take 'em Riku-Sama!) Kalana thought, as she stared at the cute little penguin trying to beg Riku into taking him with her. Riku let out a deep sigh before she said "Fine... You can come with us..." (What did she say!?!) Kalana squeaked, as she watched the penguin give out a cute little chirp before he jumped on Riku and hugged her. (I can't believe it! I've been replaced by a penguin!) Riku opened her backpack and placed it on the ground before Cronos jumped into it and chirped. She put the backpack on her back before she jumped to the trees and ran away from the palace along with Kalana. Cronos peeked his head and watched as the palace was getting farther and farther away before he chirped out (Free at last! So long Orion! And goodbye Ganesha!) Kalana flew after Riku and glared at the small penguin. (Grr! Hans shall pay dearly for leaving us with Penguin boy here! I shall have that baka's head in my talons soon enough!) Kalana swooped down to Riku's shoulder and rubbed her head against Riku's cheek. Riku smiled and patted the small hawk on the head. (Well at least she hasn't forgotten me...Yet!)

TBC

Yes people, as you can guess, Kalana has a little grudge against small, cute little birds. Will she soon begin to get along with Cronos later on? Or will her grudge against small, cute birds make her hate the prince? Find out in the third chapter, coming soon! Thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	3. Meeting Uriko

Title: Meeting Uriko

Hiya! First of all I'd like to thank everyone who read the previous chapters, and to thank everyone for their support. By the way, I would also like to mention that I am posting any updates or the status of a new chapter to a story on my profile, so if you haven't already, be sure to check my profile for any updates or updates to come. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or any of its characters. I only own Riku and Kalana.

Riku ran through the trees before she stopped in front of a large house. She changed back into her human form before Cronos peaked his head out from the backpack and Kalana glared at him while landing on Riku's shoulder. (This prince had better change back soon... I don't know how much I can stand seeing Riku-San with a small and fluffy penguin.) Kalana muttered, as Riku opened the door and put the backpack on her couch. Cronos slipped out of the backpack and sat on the couch while Riku went upstairs and Kalana perched herself in front of the little penguin. They both stared at each other in silence before Kalana quietly squeaked, (Hans is gonna be in a world of pain when I find him. How dare he leave us with a fluffy pigeon?) (I'm a penguin, not a pigeon.) Kalana's eyes widened and she looked around the room. (Who said that? You can understand me?) (I'm over here.) Kalana looked down at Cronos, who was giving her a sly look. (And yes, I can understand you loud and clear in my current form.) Kalana's eyes widened even more in disbelief and she was speechless as Cronos gave her a cheeky smile. "I'm done! I just got done making a bed for you." Kalana and Cronos looked up and watched as Riku came down from the stairs and smile sweetly at everyone. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. We should really get some good sleep."

Cronos's eyes slowly opened as his vision slowly became clearer. He picked himself up and sat on the bed as his vision adjused to the light of the room. Once he felt wide awake, he noticed that he changed back to his human form, and he remembered that he was in Riku's house. He got up towards the door and heard someone shuffling stuff around from downstairs. He slowly opened the door and silently tip-toed towards the living room. As he made his way towards the stairs he heard someone talking while searching in various areas. "Ugh! Where did she put my textbook? I know she left it around here somewhere." The voice sounded like a girl's voice, however this girl's voice sounded a little more younger than Riku's voice. Cronos slowly walked down the stairs, unnoticed by the young girl with short, brown hair, brown eyes, and a jacket with sleeves that were twice as long as her arms. She was busy trying to search for something while shuffling various things out of her way untill she noticed Cronos was watching her from the stairs. She jumped and then smiled sheepishly at him while Cronos gave her a puzzled look. "SorryIwasn'texpectinganyonetobehere" The girl squeaked. Cronos stared at her with wide eyes before the girl cleared her throat and gave him a cute smile."Sorry, what I was trying to say was that I didn't expect anyone to be here." The girl walked up to Cronos and smiled. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Uriko, and I'm pleased to meet- Oof" Uriko tripped over one of her sleeves and would have fell on the stairs if Cronos hadn't caught her. She looked up at him and blushed before she rolled up her sleeves. "Sorry about that. So what's your name anyways" "I'm Cronos." "Nice to meet you Cronos" Uriko went back to the living room towards the various piles of stuff lying on the floor. Cronos was relieved that Uriko didn't recognize him as a prince, since he wore a regular shirt and jeans. He walked down towards Uriko who was throwing random papers in the air while searching for something. "Ugh! I'm sure Riku left it around here for me somewhere! But where" "What is it you're looking for anyways" Uriko looked up at Cronos and smiled. "Oh I'm just looking for my textbook. I forgot to pack it in my backpack when I came over to Riku's house to study. Riku-San told me she found it and left it for me somewhere so I can pick it up. But I don't know where she left it." She threw a light sweater out of her way and accidentally hit Kalana, waking up the little hawk. Kalana chirped loudly and fluffed up her feathers before she gave Uriko a mean look. Uriko turned red before she tried to pet Kalana. "Sorry about that Kalana. I was just looking for my textbook." Kalana allowed Uriko to gently stroke her head before she flew towards a table next to the front door. She perched herself on top of a pink book with a picture of a cat and a background with light pink paw prints that were printed on as a background. Kalana looked down at the book before she looked up and chirped, (Hey Uriko! Looking for this?) Uriko and Cronos both looked at Kalana and Uriko turned into an even brighter shade of red before she sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "So that's where she left my textbook. Heh heh heh (Man, Riku-San's gonna kill me when she sees the big mess I made.)" She smiled and took her textbook before she walked towards the door and then turned towards Cronos. "By the way, I guess you're wondering where Riku is, huh" Cronos looked at Uriko with an alert expression. He forgot all about Riku. "Yes, do you know where she is" Uriko smiled and replied "Yeah, she was heading towards the dojo this morning." "The dojo?' "Come on, I'll show you where it is" Uriko grabbed Cronos's hand before she dragged him towards the dojo, accompanied by Kalana.

TBC

Yup, now Cronos had met the cute and sweet Uriko. What will happen in the dojo once the three get there? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and be sure to review!


	4. The Dojo

Title: The Dojo

Thank you all for reading the previous chapters. In the last chapter, we left off with Uriko dragging Cronos all throughout town in order to get to the dojo. And now you get to see what happens next. Enjoy!

By the way"sensei" means "teacher" and "osheigo" means "student".

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar or any of it's characters. I only own Riku, Kalana, and Toreina.

Uriko dragged Cronos all across town towards the dojo while Kalana followed them from the air. They finally made it to the dojo and the three watched Riku as she walked towards a tall, bald, muscluar man and a small girl with braided, black hair and a training kimono. Riku was wearing the same exact kimono as the small girl, and she was about to talk to the older man when Uriko and Cronos caught up to her. "Riku-San" Uriko let Cronos's hand go as she ran towards Riku and smiled. Riku smiled back and as they both got close to each other, they gave each other a high-five before Riku spotted Cronos and Kalana. She smiled before she said"So, you wanted to see what I do everyday, eh" Cronos blushed and Kalana chirped as she landed on his shoulder. Riku turned towards the older man and the little girl before she bowed towards the man and said"Sensei Ryoho..." Ryoho bowed back before saying"Oshiego Riku..." They both stopped bowing before the little girl said"You are here for your training, are you not, Osheigo Riku" Riku slowly bowed towards the little girl before she replied"Yes Sensei Mana..." Mana smiled before she said"Come this way..." Ryoho watched as Riku and Mana walked off towards another room. Then he turned his head towards Uriko and bowed. "Are you ready for your training, Oshiego Uriko" Uriko smiled and jumped towards Ryoho before she shouted"You bet- Er, I mean" Cronos and Kalana both watched as Uriko mimiced Riku and bowed to Ryoho while saying"Yes Sensei Ryoho..." Ryoho smiled before he grabbed Uriko's hand and dragged her to the same room Mana took Riku into. "Then come this way..." Cronos and Kalana followed Ryoho and walked into the room. They saw as Kenji, Long, Xion, Nagi, and Riku were all sitting around the room with their legs crossed and their hands on their knees with their eyes closed. Mana stood beside the others with a small, wooden paddle as she watched the others. Cronos tapped Uriko's shoulder and quietly asked "What are they doing" Uriko quietly replied"They are meditating. It is part of our training. When we meditate, we are supposed to clear out our minds from any distractions and concentrate hard." Cronos and Uriko watched as Kenji twitched and lightly scratched his ear before Mana whacked him with the paddle on the face. Cronos stared with a surprized look on his face before Uriko bluntly stated"When seeking inner peace, we aren't suppose to pay attention to anything that might distract us, if we do, we get whacked with that paddle." Mana smiled as she told Kenji"Now now Oshiego Kenji. You aren't supposed to get distracted by anything." Kenji sat up and looked down at the floor before he silently said"Aww man."

Cronos, Kenji, and Uriko watched the others as one by one, they were all distracted and were whacked by Mana untill Long and Riku were the only one's left. "Man, Long is such an expert at meditation." Kenji said as he rubbed his cheek. "He should be, he's the best of the boys." Xion muttered, as he rubbed his face. Nagi then replied"Riku's pretty good too. But that's probably because of all the training she had from Toreina." Cronos looked towards Nagi and then asked"Who's Toreina" Nagi looked at Cronos and gave him a faint smile. "Toreina was Riku's old sensei. When Riku was young, she taught Riku every fighting technique she knows and helped her develop stronger attacks when she's in her angel form. But then she... Er... Nevermind. Anyways, with all the training she got from Toreina, she became the best oshiego of the girls in the dojo." Everyone kept watching Long and Riku meditate untill they saw an old man with spiky green hair and a demented look on his face, walk in as he laughed menacingly. "Oh no." Nagi said. "It's Bakazima..." Xion said, coldly. "Who" Cronos asked. "His real name is Busuzima, but we all call him Bakazima because he's an idiot and all he does is annoy the snot out of us." Uriko said as she glared at Busuzima. Everyone watched as Busuzima dragged what looked like a water hose and aimed it towards Long as he moved closer and closer. "Oh here he goes." Xion stated as he glared at Busizma. "And he always does that to Long and Riku when they just found inner peace, too." Nagi pouted, as she crossed her arms and glared. Ryoho and Mana were too focused on Long and Riku to pay attention to Busuzima, and a few seconds later he turned a knob at the end of the hose and sprayed Long in the face with water. he opened his eyes and tried to dry himself up before Mana smacked him on the shoulder with the paddle. Long glared at Busuzima as he laughed his head off. Cronos and the others watched as Busuzima slowly walked towards Riku. He bent down towards her and his face was up close to her ear before he shrieked"HIIIIEEEEEEEE" Riku's eyes flashed open and she gasped before Mana smacked her in the face with the paddle. Busuzima laughed his head off before he stopped and saw Riku's eyes glow red and her skin turning extremely pale. "Baka" She shouted before she became a ghost and ran after Busuzima. He ran out the door, but Riku tackled him and beat him up while Kalana swooped down and helped Riku in the fight. Everyone looked outside and watched as Riku and Kalana beat the snot out of Busuzima. "Does she do that everyday" Cronos asked, as he watched Busuzima get thrown around by the ghost. "Yup, pretty much." Uriko replied, as she watched Busuzima get tossed into the air while he was screaming out"Mommy"

TBC

Now Cronos saw what Riku and the others usually do, and how there's never a dull moment with bakas like Busuzima. But what will happen next? Be sure to check out the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading!


	5. The Beast Drive Slash

Title: The Beast Drive Slash

Hello again! First off, I'd like to apologize for making you all wait so long for the next chapter. I didn't really have a whole lot of time on my hands, and I didn't have all that much Bloody Roar themed inspiration to help me out either. Also, I would like to apologize about the bad typo from the previous chapters. For some reason when I uploaded the previous chapters, all the question marks and a few other punctuation marks were erased from the file. Now I not only tried to fix that, but now the previous chapters, as well as this one had a layout change, so hopefully the story is a little easier for you guys to read. And now, here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bloody Roar, or any of its characters. I only own my original characters.

* * *

Everyone was relieved that the peace had returned to the dojo after Riku had left Busuzima tied up on a cherry tree with her whip, and a black bandana tied around his mouth to keep him from talking. While Busuzima was left alone, everyone else was in the dojo's garden, which was located in the back of the building. Ryoho and Mana were both standing over an orchard while everyone else was standing around them.

"Today we are going to use the power of your beast form during one quick attack."

Everyone watched Ryoho closely as he pointed toward an apple, hanging from a nearby tree.

"Allow me to demonstrate by using that apple."

Everyone watched as Ryoho raised his hand before he quickly leaped up in the air toward the apple. Suddenly his arm changed into his dragon form's arm before he made two quick slices toward the apple. His arm quickly changed back, and he landed on the ground before the apple twitched and fell off the tree. As it fell, the apple split in half before he caught both halves. Ryoho turned toward everyone and stared at their surprized faces as he handed one of the apple halves to Mana.

"You will all practice this technique using these apple trees."

* * *

Everyone had divided into a group of roughly two or three people as they all picked an apple tree to practice on. Uriko and Kenji both stared at their tree before they stared at each other.

"Uh, Kenji? How did that move go again?"

"It's like this. Watch!"

Kenji leaped up to the tree before he concentrated his energy into his hand, turning it into the paw of his mole form. He slashed an apple on the tree with his newly formed paw before he jumped back down toward the ground. His hand slowly changed back as the apple fell off the branch. Uriko watched as Kenji raised his hand and caught the apple before he stood up and smiled.

"That was so cool!"

"Let's see you try it."

Uriko smiled and nodded before she walked up to the tree and stared at it. She looked all along its branches before she focused on an apple hanging a little higher than where Kenji's apple used to be. She smirked before she ran toward the tree and concentrated her energy into her hand. Soon her hand turned into a giant cat paw, and Uriko soon found herself an inch away from the tree. But as she was about to leap toward the apple she accidentally tripped over a small pebble, causing her to lunge to the right of the apple and strike a large branch instead. Uriko's hand changed back and she landed on her knees while the large branch she hit landed an inch away from Kenji. Kenji, as well as everyone else, stared at Uriko in shock, while Uriko only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Um...Sorry?"

* * *

Riku, Long, and Cronos stared up toward the tree before Long leaped up toward an apple. His hand quickly changed into the paw of his tiger form as he sliced the apple into three with his claws. He landed on his knees before his hand quickly changed back and the sliced up apple fell on the floor. Riku and Cronos looked at Long before they both looked back at the tree. Then Riku turned to Cronos.

"You know, I never did get the chance to see your power. I don't suppose you want to try?"

"Sure I guess."

Cronos took a few steps toward the tree before he stared at an apple. Then he concentrated his energy before he ran at full speed toward the tree. He jumped up and watched as his arm changed into a firey talon from his phoenix form before he punched the apple. To both Riku and Long's surprize, he broke the apple into peices as he knocked it off the branch. Cronos landed on his knees before his hand quickly changed back, then he looked around with shiftly eyes. Now he felt a little stupid. He knew that many zoantropes around the world recognized him as a prince because of his phoenix form, but he hoped that nobody would notice what he just did. Riku ran up to the apple before she lifted up what's left of the charred fruit.

"Boy, I wouldn't want to get you mad at me. You burnt up the whole thing!"

Cronos smiled sheepishly as Long clapped for him and Riku walked up to him while dangling the burnt apple.

"Uh... I guess I just got carried away?"

"Well, whatever that was, you got a lot of power."

Riku stared at a tree that was next to Xion and Nagi before he stared at a few apples at the very top of the tree.

"Hmm... Maybe I should try getting one of those..."

Riku slowly walked up to the tree while Cronos looked toward her and followed.

* * *

Xion stared up toward the tree and let out a small grunt while Nagi did the same. Xion jumped high in the air before a blade from his unborn form grew from his arm. He slashed an apple with his blade before he landed on the ground. His blade slowly formed back into his arm before the apple he sliced fell into his other hand. As soon as the apple fell into the palm of his hand, it broke into half.

"Hah, beat that!"

Nagi looked up toward the tall tree before she focused her gaze on an apple that hung a little higher than where Xion's apple was.

"My pleasure!"

Nagi concentrated her energy before a giant red blade overlapped her hand. She ran up to the tree before she made two quick slashes and fell back down. Her hand slowly changed back as the blade shrunk into her arm. She landed on her feet and looked up as her apple fell off the tree before it broke into four evenly cut slices.

"Hmph! Is that the best you can do?"

"It's a lot better than what you did."

"Hah! That was just practice! I bet I could beat you without even looking!"

"I'd like to see you try, cockroach boy!"

"Unborn wannabe!"

"Mutant boy!"

"Mutant girl!"

As both Xion and Nagi kept shouting at each other, Riku walked by and stared at the tree while Cronos followed her.

"You aren't worthy of becoming an unborn!"

"Oh! And you are! I can wipe the floor with you in my spurious form!"

Cronos stared back and forth between Xion and Nagi as they shouted more insults at each other before he turned his attention to Riku. She stared at the tree for a minute before she focused her violet eyes on an apple that was hanging at the very top of the tall tree. She closed her eyes and focused her energy before her fingers extended and became her ghost form's razor sharp claws. Without opening her eyes, she jumped high in the air, closely watched by Cronos. Xion and Nagi saw Riku at the corner of their eyes before they watched as she sliced up the apple with her claws. They watched as she landed on her knees before the apple fell off the branch. Riku looked up and caught the apple in the palm of her hand before her claws slowly shrunk back into fingers.

"Feh! So she managed to snag the apple on the highest branch...Big deal."

Xion snorted, but he, Nagi, and Cronos watched as Riku looked at the apple and lightly poked it with her finger before it broke up into sixteen slices.

"Amazing!"

"Yeah. It's amazing that she had beaten you, you unborn reject."

"She did better than you too, you dork."

Riku didn't pay any attention to Xion and Nagi as they taunted each other. Instead, she walked up to Cronos before she handed him the sliced up apple.

"Here. Take it."

"Thanks."

Cronos smiled at Riku while she smiled back. Then she looked away and watched as Busuzima had been trying to perform the "beast drive slash" move on an apple that was dangling an inch over his head. But he didn't concentrate his energy, and his arm remained the same as he tried to swat the apple off the branch. Riku watched as Busuzima only managed to make the apple swing on the branch without acctually knocking it off. She sighed as she took pity on the baka before she walked up to him. Cronos turned toward her and watched.

"You're doing it wrong."

"What do you know, doll face?"

Riku glared at him, but managed to keep her sanity.

"I know that it will take more than just a few slaps to knock down that apple. Here. Let me help you."

In a flash, Riku's hand turned into claws as she swatted the apple with lots of force. She smacked the apple so hard that it ripped off the branch and smacked Busuzima's face. Riku's hand slowly changed back as she wore a bright smile.

"There. Now you know."

Cronos was surprized by Riku's powerful strike, as he watched her walk away, leaving Busuzima while he rubbed his face and stared at the apple. Suddenly everyone heared the chime of a bell, before they looked back towards the dojo and saw Mana.

"Ok everyone! That is enough practice for today! Now it's time for the next assignment!"

Everyone nodded before they walked past Mana and went into the dojo. Mana looked around the area and stared at the apples that were scattered all around the ground. She slowly walked up to an apple before she picked it up and smiled.

"This is great! I can wash these and make pies."

She was about to pick up another apple when she turned her attention to the large branch that Uriko sliced off. Mana stared at it with sweatdrops before she muttered,

"Well, I guess Ryoho can carve that into motar so I can make mochi with it."

Mana bent down and picked up a few more apples before she carried them with her to the dojo.

* * *

TBC

So how was the chapter? Be sure to check out the next chapter to see what happens next!

At least this chapter might have answered Indigo Siren's question about Xion and Nagi. Instead of killing each other, these two have a more competitive way of seeing who's the better unborn. Heh!

By the way, in case you were wondering, motar is a bowl and a pedestal (mostly made out of wood or stone) that is used to grind things such as berries or rice, and mochi is a pounded rice cake.

Well, thanks for reading and be sure to review!


End file.
